dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tohka Thýella
Tohka Thýella is the eldest child born to the Protogenos of the Heavens, Ouranos, and the Shinto Primordial Goddess of Creation and Light, Amenominakanushi. She is the half-sister of the Hundred Handed Ones, the Elder Cyclopes, the Titans, and the Greek Chapter Head, Atalanta Thýella. She is a member of Team Diamond led by Lisa Emrys-D'Arc. She is a major character in Til Midnight. History Born in 2001, Tohka was the eldest born child born from the secret marriage and union of Amenominakanushi and Ouranos. She was born on the tenth day of the tenth month and thus she was named Tohka, which contained the kanji for ten. The other deities who were there at her birth (Amaterasu and the Kotoamatsukami) rejoiced at the birth of the Princess, none more so than Amaterasu who realized that with Tohka born, she wasn't in line anymore and was free to do as she pleased. Making a decision that their child should never grow up experiencing what suffering the Supernatural World brought, Tohka was raised by her parents in the mortal world, settling down in the small town of Sioux Falls, South Dakota. There, Tohka grew up as a normal girl. On her sixth birthday, she met Mica, who accompanied Hanwi, the Moon Goddess during her visits. According to Mica, Tohka made him feel normal and the two began to pull pranks all over the town. On her eighth birthday, her powers went out of control after she was attacked by a stray wendigo that had wandered into town. In self-defense, she vaporized a large majority of the surrounding area. When her parents revealed her Goddess status, Tohka ran away and hid within the woods. She was found by Mica, who comforted her. Tohka revealed her status to her best friend, which to her shock revealed his status as a God. He introduced himself as Mica, the successor of Mica the God of Mischief who was slain in combat against the Greco-Roman Gods. After listening to her father's story from Mica and how Godhood had corrupted even Gods, Tohka made a decision to live her life as a mortal despite her deity status. When she came home, she apologized to her parents for worrying them and expressed interest to her mother to take over the reins of the Shinto Pantheon once she came of age. She began learning about how to run a Pantheon underneath the tutelage of Amaterasu, who could not wait to hand over the job. However, the plan was put on hold after she joined Blacklight when she turned sixteen. Appearance Tohka is said to be a girl of somewhat short stature, standing at 5'4. She has shoulder-length raven black hair and dark silver eyes. Her skin is slightly tanned due to the Midwest climate that she resides in. Her appearance as noted by the deities that were aware of her existence as a short female Ouranos with a hint of Ameno on the side. Personality Tohka is a hard-working, laid-back, and carefree goddess. Due to being raised by her father and mother in the mortal world, Tohka never knew that she was a Goddess until she turned eight and lost control of her powers. As such, Tohka is not vain or as haughty as most of the other goddesses around Earth. She is kind and shy as well as a major otaku. Tohka loves to play video games and watch anime instead of learning from the other Kotoamatsukami on how to run the pantheon much to Kami-Musubi's ire and Takami-Musubi's amusement. Her personality makes her a down-to-earth Goddess as Lisa likes to put it. This has caused her to gain a following among the American Chapter of Blacklight. Tohka hates it when people don't see her for her and see her as her mother or as she likes to put it as "Amenominakanushi version 2.0", or the Heiress. Tohka often dislikes her position as the Princess of the Shinto Pantheon as it makes people see her in a way she doesn't want them to see her. Tohka strives to be seen as a normal girl rather than a Goddess which often leads her to follow the lives of her father and mother, both of whom have separated themselves from the world of the Gods and live like mortals. Tohka is fond of children and often plays with the ones at the local orphanage whenever she can and volunteers her time there when she isn't at school or on a mission. While she isn't mischievous at heart and is often called the voice of reason between the two, Tohka is often involved in most of Mica's latest pranks, even partaking in the planning at times. She refers to this as stress relief and a way to keep the other gods on their feet. As a member of Blacklight, her pranks often earn her Lisa's ire while Eric will take any opportunity in order to assist her. Unlike other girls or even goddesses, Tohka puts on airs that she is completely unconcerned with romance. However, Tohka harbors feelings for Mica as he is the only one who seems to understand her. In private when she thinks no one is looking, Tohka practices confessing to the Trickster God and according to Atalanta, she wants to one day gather up the courage to kiss him boldly. Wait... boldly? Powers and Abilities Trivia *Tohka's appearance is based on Maple from Bofuri. *Tohka was born on October 10, 2001 hence her name. *Due to the fact that Tohka has a minor cult following in Blacklight, she gets prayers. She is a benevolent (mostly) goddess and was so excited when she received her first prayer, she granted it immediately. **The first prayer she received was for a certain someone to find who kept stealing her sandwiches in the Base Break Area. *Tohka, due to learning under Amaterasu, acquired her habit of ditching her duties. *She is jokingly referred to as Elaine Belloc, a character from DC/Vertigo who inherited the Presence's powers and Michael's Dunamis Demiurgos after he abdicated His throne to her, essentially making her the ruler of Heaven and currently, the strongest entity residing within the DC Verse after the Presence and Lucifer Morningstar abandoned Creation and Michael Demiurgos's death. **Tohka is not that powerful and does not have Elaine's omnipotence nor her nigh-omniscience. It's just a joke known by the base. *Tohka is ambidextrous. *Like Amenominakanushi, Tohka has a habit of playing with her hair when she is nervous. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas